She Didn't Do Anything Wrong
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: One-Shot/ I wrote this for school. It was my English assignment. If I wrote a summary it would give it away. Just read to find out:)


The blonde plopped down on her plush twin bed. Tiny tears trailed her cheeks, slowly trickling out of her hazel brown eyes.

"I can't believe this." She muttered to herself. Her silent sobbing continued until she heard a thump on the door, causing her to jump out of her mournful state.

She calmly collected herself, wiping away the extra tears on her face. She had a tough girl image to uphold and she didn't want rumors getting out that she had finally been broken. That would just make everyone look down on her and she didn't want disrespect. She wanted to be the top dog, with everyone scared of what she might do. They were suppose to be the weak ones, not her.

She unsteadily gripped the silver door knob and opened it only to reveal the brown-eyed boy she had finally managed to escape just merely minutes before. He looked into her red, puffy eyes with worry. Tears started creeping to the edge of her lashes again, threatening to spill over. He immediately knew what he had to do. He wrapped his arms around the, currently, fragile girl and they stood there, enjoying each others warmth and comfort in the hug.

She didn't feel comforted though. She felt guilty and shattered. It was like her heart was a nail, being hammered with thoughts and emotions, getting buried too deep and was stuck there, exceeding its limitations. Just enough for it to break. Her life had just changed forever, and it was all her fault.

"It's all my fault." She whispered in his ear, tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"It wasn't your fault. Stop saying that." He demanded. Every tear falling from her irises made his heart ache with its own kind of pain. His beloved was crying, and he didn't know how to stop it.

"It is too, Jack! It's all my fault! I could have stopped her and-"

"And it would have happened anyway!" He yelled back at her, "There was no way to stop it. It was fate. It found her. We were too late." He sighed, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

She had thought of this, yet she still felt compelled to take blame for the entire accident. She knew play by play what EXACTLY went down that day. She knew it truly wasn't her fault, but she was the only one there to see it happen. To stop it from happening. Yet, she did nothing but stand back and watch. It was an accident. One she wasn't involved in. But the way it turned out, now left her sibling-less and scarred.

"She's in a better place now. You need to accept that. Nothing she had here, is better than what she has now." Jack soothed her.

She just didn't know. She didn't know if she felt bad about her sister's death, or angry at herself for letting it happen. She was suppose to be watching her and she ended up knocking at death's door. The fourteen year old couldn't help but feel remorse. Only wishing she could go back and change everything. Only hoping she would soon wake up from this crazy dream, she was now forced to call reality.

"It didn't have to end like this though. She should be happily running around like the rest of the kids her age, not six feet under in her own grave!" She choked back tears, but it was too late to hold them in. The waterworks started back up again. She has lost it and Jack was afraid he would never get the real her back.

"I can't believe I turned around for two se-" She began wailing but was cut off. Jack smothered her lips with his, like a flame being deprived of oxygen. The blonde stopped all her rambling and she relaxed, all tension leaving her body, finally melting into the kiss. Exactly what Jack wanted. She put all her worries, cares and emotions into it. Jack understood them better this way.

After they parted, they began a long staring competition. No one spoke, Jack just took in her beauty. She was currently playing pith a piece of her shoulder length, wavy, honey blonde hair. A sign of her nervousness. Her eyes were a mix of light brown and hazel and they were rimmed with water. The skater boy reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb, grazing her skin, rubbing all the tear stained tracks away.

"Please. Tell me you're not gonna leave me like she did Jack. Promise me." She quietly pleaded.

He looked blankly at her, unable to produce words. He couldn't tell her a lie. It wasn't right to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep. It would be against the Wasabi Code. Everyone has a time to go. Not everyone can stay forever. When his time came, he couldn't just stand up and say "Wait! I can't die yet! I made a promise!" Life doesn't work that way.

She realized his hesitation and started to tremble and weep again. He stroked her face knowing that this time, it was his fault for her outburst.

"I can't promise that I won't leave, but I will promise you that I will stay forever until I am forced to leave. And it will take a HECK OF A LOT to force me out." He spoke with direct eye contact, so she knew he was serious and speaking nothing but the truth.

"Thank you Jack. I really needed to hear that." She quietly stated, "It wasn't my fault and I realize that now." She spoke with a small voice.

"Don't ever forget that. Everything happens for a reason. It may seem bad but things turn out in the end. I know you two were close, and I loved her like my own sister. Her death hit me hard too, but we have to learn to deal with things and move on. She would never want you to stay cooped up in your room all day just because of her. She would want you to stay the same. To carry on your own way, and know it was fear you overcame. You're stronger than that. She loves you deeply, and I bet she is even watching over you from heaven this VERY second." He ended his iLife or death based speech, hoping it was inspiring enough to bring her back to her old self he knew and loved.

She looked up and smiled at him, "I love you, Jack. You're always there for me when I need you most.

Success and pride bubbled up inside of him, "I always will be, it's my job, because I love you too, Kim."

* * *

**Well that's my story!:) This story I wrote for my English class. I tried to use as little reference to the show as possible because Fanfics are all I can write and in the short story for class I wasn't allowed to have a disclaimer. Certain references I put JUST in the FF version. So what do y'all think? Do you LOVE IT?:D **

**GRADE ME! What do you think my grade on this story was?! REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!:)**

**In the reviews write what you think my grade on this was:)**

**10%? 20%? 30%? 40%? 50%? 60%? 70%? 80%? 90%? Or 100%?**

**REVIEW!:) **

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**~KickinItFanatKick:)**

**PS my brother made an FF account but hasn't verified it yet called KickinItFanatKick's Brother :D So when her starts call y'all please welcome him?:) HE'S ONLY 10 SO PLEASE GIVE HIM A BREAK AND BE NICE:) THANKS LOVE YALL!**


End file.
